God of Mages
by has29
Summary: Hashirama defeats Madara but not before Kamui is cast onto Hashirama! Where will he end up? Little under godlike, no pairing!
1. Arrival

**Hello Guys welcome to this new story I hope you like it the first chapter maybe a bit short as it is kind of an introduction but it will get longer as I continue!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

* * *

After hours of endless fighting he finally did it, the First Hokage who uses the unique **Wood Style Justu** Hashirama Senju had tricked Madara Uchiha the one who left their village, by using a wood clone and then using his fastest speed got behind him and sliced through his skin, missing the heart by centimeters. The terrain around them changed from lush green hills and beautiful lakes to small rocky mountains and large puddles.

"This is it!" Hashirama shouted at Madara who was in front of him almost paralyzed if not for his shacking,"I will not forgive anyone who threatens the village in any way, whether they be parent, sibling, friend or even my own child," Hashirama was done with trying to convince the betrayer of the village. He drop his sword that was still lodged in the Uchiha making him fall to his knees.

"You have changed Hashirama, but I will have the last laugh!" Suddenly he turned even though a sword was sticking out of him and he activated his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **and shouted.

**"Kamui!"**

That was when a swirly pattern appeared out of no were, Hashirama had a hard time staying on his feet it was as he felt like he was being sucked into some sort of vortex. That feeling quickly changed as then every atom in his body cried out in absolute pain when they all got sucked into the middle of the swirl. It was like a vacuum no sound except for Madara's vicious screams of laughter, Hashirama was no longer in his dimension!

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was once again a normal day in the famous guild Fairy Tail, fights were happening, people drinking and more fighting, they were very happy about their victory against Phantom Lord and had been celebrating all day in the new hall, but today was different. While all that was happening, happened, the entire guild hall started shacking, it wasn't normal. A few seconds later the wooden floor boards near the entrance doors were cracking all the way to the serving bar.  


This caused all of the weaker members to fall unconscious, some were on there knees and the stronger ones where struggling to stay on two feet.

Suddenly out of no were the entire door was destroyed and sucked up but no one knew why, until behind the door they saw some sort of swirly pattern** (Th****e Kamui)** with what looked like a crooked arm like no one was controlling it, it then quickly shifted into position as what looked like a torso turned into a body that flopped unconsciously to ground!

The man had long dark brown hair that reached down to his back, red iron armor, a headband but the thing that scared the most out of Fairy Tail was that his entire body was bathed in blood, they didn't know what to do.

"W-who's h-he?" A Blond haired girl questioned a white haired girl as they both had shocked expressions.

"W-well I don't know," she replied, turning to a very short old man who had just recovered from almost dropping to his knees, "well master what do we do?"

"Hmm, well he does seem to be in critical condition so we need to take him to the hospital. Take him there guys!" He orders in a nice way slightly concerned about what he can do, seeing as he almost destroyed the guild! 'Why does he have so much blood on him? He might have been attacked or the other way. What every happens I need to now if he'll hurt my family!' The short man thought.

Today was going to be a very long day!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter but they will get longer I promise!  
**

**Review!  
**

**Bye!**


	2. Meeting

**Alright everyone, sorry but I decided no parings!  
**

**Thanks for all the praises and liking the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

* * *

Hashirama was used to pain, well he did spend most of his life in a war but this was different. After the jutsu from Madara his body felt like it was falling atom by atom, the worst part was that he was conscious during the entire thing so he felt things like when he entered the dimension to Makarov's orders. Then he felt his body being picked up and transported somewhere, what his holders didn't know was the pain they were inflicting just by carrying him. When it became to much to handle the pain died down as his body and mind couldn't take it any more and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**12 hours later**

* * *

The God of Shinobi or Hashirama's body had been resting for 6 hours straight, it had recovered to the point were he was conscious. His eyes opened slowly, still a little pain but not to intense, it was blurry to see so he waited for his eyes to adjust seconds later to reveal a bright white room of what seem as though a hospital. He looked down at himself and saw a bed, 'maybe the village found me and patched me up but who was that man?' Looking away from himself he noticed to his left an unusual boy with pink hair that stared him down, the pinkies mouth seemed to be moving but he couldn't hear as his ears also haven't adjusted, he was able to make something out of his speech.

"Hey look he's finally awake!" The boy screeched loudly that instantly adjusted his ears. Turning he saw something weird... it was a blue creature!

"Finally!" The flying creature exclaimed,"he sleeps as much as Lucy!"

"Hey! shut it fur ball!" A flying fist slammed into the strange creature.

"All of you **SHUT UP!**" Came the sound of demonic redhead as it slightly scared Hashirama.

"W-where a-am I?" The Senju managed to wheeze out while coughing loudly.

"Your in Magnolia's hospital," the redhead informed him.

"Uh, where is that located?" The Shinobi questioned as he looked at the people in front of him. It may not seem like it but Hashirama was always on guard, once the Uchiha tried to trick him into coming with them but he saw right thought it.

"Well Magnolia is in the south east of Fiore but its well known as its one of the biggest city's." This caused Hashirama to ponder for a bit.

'I'm not sure I've heard of 'Magnolia' or 'Fiore' and I have the best geography of the land than any other villager...Wait! I might be in a different world!' He thought, yeah it might be a strange theory but it made sense, but he didn't know why he was transported.

"Well would you know where Konohagakure is?" He looked to the rest of the group that seemed very surprised and confused as though they have never heard of it. It is pretty famous as the 2 strongest clans form a massive village so everyone should know about it right?

"Hmm, not that I've heard of, theirs no place called Konohagakure," came an unfamiliar voice. Hashirama looked down to see a short old man that was getting on top of a chair to get a look on the man in the bed.

"Well, who are you?" The God of Shinobi answered a little bit tense but ignoring the pain inflicted on his body just by moving, these guys could be criminals which he doubted as they helped him but he needed to stay on alert.

"Well we need to ask you that," the old man stated.

"Yeah, you did almost destroy half the guild. So why did you do it!" The pinkie exclaimed with a bit of anger in his last statement.

Suddenly a flying fist came down and smacked the pinkie as the redhead then hit him again!

"Well I'm Hashirama, the first Hokage!"

"Nice to meet you Hashirama, but whats a Hokage?" The old man asked curios and suspicious.

"Oh, never mind." Hashirama was too suspicious, 'I need to find a way home! I'll try to gather more information.' Hashirama then spoke up, "do you know anywhere I can stay for free?"

"Well how about join a guild It might suit you," the old man offered.

"Well what are these _guilds_?" Hashirama questioned.

"Someone must of hit you on the head!" Then he introduced himself and the others as well as an explanation on the guilds.

Hashirama was silent, '_m__ages? Jobs? Guilds? Magic? W_ell I'm defiantly in a new world well what do I do now?' He thought.

"Well why don't you join my guild Fairy Tail, I could easily rank you S Class Mage but you need to be put to the test," the newly introduced Makarov offers.

"Well I guess I could but only until I get enough money, OK?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Master are you just going to invite him like that?" Erza the redhead asked concerned for the guild, she was right their when he entered.

"I think so, I sense something good in him, I shall give you an S Class job to see your strength," The Wizard saint said as he walked out of the room along with everyone else.

'Well I have a plan, I'll gain 3,000,000 _Jewel_, then I will ask the _Wizard cousil _if they have heard of world traveling.'

Tomorrow was going to be a long day!

* * *

**Thanks for waiting and sorry this took so long I was watching One Piece because I thought of a new fan fiction between Naruto and One Piece!  
**

**Review!**

**Bye!**


	3. First Mission

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Enjoy this LONGER but probably not that long chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

* * *

Hashirama had awoken, only one hour after his encounter with the unusual people past and he was ready to get up. Makarov had told him the directions to get there, not that he was any good at directions!

He started to get up and it was surprisingly easy, his body was OK and fully rested so he is able to walk around. After he picked up everything he had own, he decided that it would be better to jump out the window and go to the guild stealthily so he's not seen, that thought quickly changed as he looked out the glass window.

The town was amazing, people in every street, everywhere magnificent stone buildings towered each other, as well as shops, merchants trying to have people buy their products. It was had not to think of exploring but at the same time he felt as though it would be OK to go out and show his face.

After he jumped down with what seemed like a long fall but he legs took most of the impact, as he looked up he saw lots of people giving him strange looks and even shocked looks! Hashirama soon found out why when he looked up and saw he had at least fell 20 meters but he was not surprised as he was able to fall more distance back in his world.

* * *

Later when he finally reached the Fairy Tail building he was kinda surprised in two ways: One was the massive building, two was the entrance. The entrance was completely destroyed, the Senju was only shocked for a moment when he remembered the pinkie Natsu said that it was his fault. Oops!

"So your done with the healing?" Makarov questioned behind him, it took him by surprise so it spooked him a little.

"Well I guess so, I feel fine," Hashirama said in a hurry wanting to do this job he was told to do.

"Lets go inside and place your guild mark," Makarov stated walking off into the building.

"Guild mark?" He questioned but no one answered. Entering the building he immediately got looks from people as they had remembered what he did to them entering the world, as Makarov stopped at a bar like area Hashirama saw him holding what looked to be a stamp.

"What color and where?" The third guild master questioned.

"Erm," Hashirama decided to go with the flow,"Bicep in brown," he told him answering the question.

It stung a little but the pain soon went away, he wanted to get straight to the point,"so whats this quest?"

"...Don't you want to meet everyone? Your one of us now!" Makarov reminded but Hashirama wasn't waiting any longer he needed to return to his own world.

"Sorry but I really need the money, I have to get to the council quickly." He urged.

Makarov could see the worry in his eyes but sighed, "fine but return to us once you finish," the master said handing the shinobi a piece of paper. "This job hasn't been done in 5 years because its so dangerous we need you to be careful."

_Job: Take down a massive beast attacking our town!_

_Class: SS Class_

_Money: 2,500,000_

_Description: A beast has attacked our town for some time now and we keep renewing this job but no one is able to defeat it! We also believe that it is a work of Zeref, if you can please help!  
_

The last sentence perked Hashirama's interest a bit, 'Zeref? I heard Makarov talk about it when he was explaining it to me, I should do this job quickly." The Senju thought until he was interrupted by Makarov.

"So Hashirama, do you accept?"

"Yes, but whats this about Zeref?" He questioned interested.

"You see, Zeref was a dark mage 400 years ago and he's said to be alive today creating demons and an army of darkness." While he was explaining it caught Hashirama's attention more. 'Well I could help the council more by defeating this beast giving them something to focus on,' he thought hard.

"It may take you a long time to reach the town as it's across the country in the northwest so it will take about a month to get there and head back." The old man said handing him a map and showing him as well as telling him how to get there.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

When he had finally understood his way around Magnolia, Makarov accompanied him to the train station so he can leave but while on the way Makarov started to ask questions.

"I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind, mainly because I wouldn't just send anyone on these type of quests but I sensed your power its incredible!" Makarov said slightly surprising Hashirama.

"Of course ask away!" He said.

"Well what magic do you use is the first question."

"...I use **Wood Style** magic I guess," This made Makarov confused.

"I don't think I've heard or even seen this wood style you speak of, well it must be strong. Second question why were you so interested in Zeref the Prince of Darkness?" Makarov questioned again.

"...I was thinking of helping the council against those beasts of Zeref and possibly make a name for myself for I would like to stay here a while."

The last part made the guild master confused, 'Why? Its not like he's going anywhere, oh well.' "So you want to make a name for yourself? I can help you."

"How exactly master Makarov?"

"As you may know I'm a Wizard Saint and you know what that is, I can talk to the council for you while your on your job."

"That sounds good, maybe I can become a Wizard Saint too!" Hashirama said excitedly.

After that they got to the train station and said their goodbyes as Hashirama got on the train, 'so seems as though I may spend more time here than I intended, I'll do this job then go to the council and help them while I ask them about world traveling, I may need to leave this guild becas-' Hashiama was cut off from his thoughts as he looked at the job paper.

"2,500,000! NO! I need 500,000 more!"

Or he may spend more time at the guild.

* * *

**Thanks for the wait! I've been busy watching One Piece to do my new crossover sorry!  
**

**So Hashirama wont spend that much time in the guild but may return on his free time as a Wizard Saint!**

**Review!**

**Bye**


	4. Fight!

**Hello! OK so I've also decided to do a chapter per week because school, homwork etc...**

**But this is 1500 words so YEAH!**

**Also a fight in this chapter so be excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fight!**

* * *

Hashirama was _still_ in the train, waiting and waiting, it had been 5 hours since it started to move so he wondered why it was so slow! Well, he didn't believe that it was half the country away but he overestimated the train, he thought it would take around an hour but that's not the case. 'How much longer!' He complained thinking the country isn't _that_ big, Hashirama was also worried, 'this _beast_ must be powerful as no one has taken it down yet, how will I defeat it?'

* * *

**1 more hour later**

* * *

The train came to a loud stop, "here we are! If you are leaving please don't forget your belongings!" The loud speaker boomed to the train. The Senju got out quickly, he saw what looked to be a tiny village, this made him confused as it doesn't look damaged at all! He walk in to see many people talking, kids playing and all had smiles on their faces, it looked untouched, clean and well built, Hashirama had his suspicions, he was either in the wrong town or the job was a fake.

"Damn it! I knew that old man was telling tales!" This angered him, he went to a villager that too looked happy, it was an old man who came out of a food store. "Hello sorry to stop you but where is the town hall or the mayors house?"

"Oh, you must be a visitor, well go down the street..." He continued to explain.

When Hashirama found the town hall and was able to enter when he showed his mark, he was met with a older man with glasses.

"Hello, I'm here for this, and my name is Hashirama from fairy tail" he said holding the job request.

"Hmm, your one of those mages, well you may be here at the wrong time."

"How so?"

"You see, these attacks have been happening once a year, and this year it hasn't happened but everyone keeps it out of their mind, they want it too end. It has been predicted that we will be attacked this week but we never believe it as its always wrong, so please help us! This has to stop! Every time mages do this job they're either in the wrong time, or they die."

***BOOM* *CRASH* *ROAR***

"What the?" Hashirama said confused.

"Its here, well speak of the devil, literally,"

Hashirama rushed outside while thinking of a plan, 'well we need defense so start with that but how big is this beast?' He was then shocked when he saw it.

"No! Its here!"

"What I didn't think it will appear!"

He turned to the beast, it was massive, around 150 meters high with white horns on his green head and wolf like teeth sticking out of his drooling mouth, his body was muscular like a life long body builder and it was angry no furious like always.** (Imagine Deliora or Elfman's Beast soul.)**

Hashirama acted quickly using his incredible speed to reach the beast before it even came into the village, he then clapped his hands into a praying motion.

"**Wood Style: Giant Wood Wall!**"

The ground shook when a giant wooden encased the village leaving Hashirama and the beast outside fighting.

It looked around angry that his target was being protected so it turned to the cause of it, Hashiama, the beast clenched his fist and pulled back, gaining enough power the fist came down at Hashirama.

"**Wood Style: Hobi Technique!**"

The entire northwest of Fiore shook violently as the attack swung to strike Hashirma, the area of the fight was completely covered in smoke but as it withered away and the beast retracted his arm a strange face carved onto a wooden coffin lay undamaged, it then open revealing the shinobi standing there fine and unharmed.

Hashirama looked behind him from inside the defensive object to see that the wall was slightly damaged. 'I need to stop him quick!' He thought.

But another attack came, the beast was going to karate chop him but he was to slow and Hashirama knew what to do.

"**Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom!**"

Now wood in the form of actual trees were coming out of the ground, very quickly trees were made and roots shot up to grab the fist encasing it in strong wood. The beast wasn't dumb enough to stop though as he got his other arm ready to attack and pulled back but the roots also grabbed his legs and pulled to the side making it lose balance tremendously and fall with an even bigger shake than before.

The beast could take a lot though as it only damaged it medium, it tried to get up but even more roots sprung out attaching themselves to it completely covering every limb except from its chest and head.

It was still not done as it kept struggling and tugging but the wood would only break if that's done for a really long time. 'Come on flowers! Hurry up and bloom!' He thought ferociously wanting to end this battle quickly.

As soon as he thought that the bright red flowers opened releasing a yellow and extremely powerful sleeping gas able to send a tailed beast sleeping for a few days and for humans a few weeks.

The green beast took a couple of whiffs of the sleeping gas and was already unconscious, this made Hashirama relived as the battle was over. **(Sorry the battle was a bit short****!)**

After checking if it was really asleep by waiting a few minutes he decided to release the wall, it slowly but surely retracted and the whole village came out of their houses seconds later when they heard nothing.

All people were shocked and happy from children, teens, adults, elderly and the mayor saw the scene in front of them, What haunted them for years was lying there asleep with the Fairy Tail mage walking back.

"You might need to call the rune knights before he wakes up, you have 6 days." He called out to the mayor.

"O-ok!" He said to his villages saver. "Thank you! Thank you!" He shouted to Hashirama who had a smile plastered on face.

"Happy to help!"

"Please before you go lets have a party!"

"YEAH!" The entire village screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Well OK!"

The party was long the whole night in fact from every street to alley to house people celebrated, the rune knights came and somehow were able to move the beast, the news spread to the next town in 1 night and reporters came and interviewed Hashirama on the feat he did. When the party was over he stayed in the village for a couple of weeks and in those weeks his popularity spread the each city a day like a plague, he was soon known by a little over the quarter of the population and even the council took a little interest and they were the ones Hashirama was trying to get attention of, he also felt like staying a bit more as he grew fond of the world and may stay a little longer.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fairy Tail had just gotten over the Tower of Heaven when straight away they heard the news on their new member.

"Master the man you sent to do the job has seemed to have finished it." The bar maid Mira informed the master.

"It may have been a bad idea, the council now know about him!"

"Whats bad about that?"

"He was never documented as S-class!" The Wizard Saint said worried.

"I think they might have taken an interest to him as the was able to defeat 'The Green Beast' who was terrorizing so many as well as killed people so they might put that behind them."

"No the council overlook _everything_ even when Team Natsu did that S-class but Hashirama did an SS-class job! Oh I'm doomed!"

***STEP STEP STEP***

Makarov and Mirajane looked at the door to see a silhouette of tall man with long hair approached through the door and to the bar silently, while every one was confused Makarov knew exactly who he was.

"Well hello Hashirama well done on your first job I heard it went well."

"Of course it did!" Hashirama said looking up with a smile on his face.

"LETS PARTY IN CELEBRATION!"

"YEAH!"

"Not again!"Hashirama explained.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**In the next chapter he will go to the council and in 2 more chapters is the Festival!**

**Bye and sorry for the wait!**


	5. Council Talk

**This chapter wont have any action but it will play a huge role in later ones!**

**This will be 900 words!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Council Talk**

* * *

Hashirama was on_ another _train but this time it was for an important meeting, he was finally going to the council. Partying was all that happened yesterday and all he felt was dizzy and sick but he wont wait any longer he had to meet them, what he didn't know was that they too wanted to meet him. He pondered on what he should ask them about, 'so first I will ask them about world travel then about wizard saints, yeah that sounds good!'

* * *

**1 Hour later in Crocus (Capital city).**

* * *

Crocus was beautiful, it was the largest city in Fiore with great trade, guards patrolling even though no crimes were happening and it was full of life, the perfect city. Hashirama asked Makarov for directions and luckily he remembered, it was near the center of the city. He walked and walked for ages until he saw it. "Well this is it!"

"Halt!" Shouted a guards at the gate, they looked ready to fight anything.

"Why are you here?" questioned the second sounding more friendly.

"Erm, well I'm Hashirama you must have heard of me," Hashirama told the guards in a nice way.

"Oh yeah, you do look like the picture the council showed us, well they've been expecting you."

"Expecting me?"

"Don't ask us, its not like we are in their rank."

The door behing them slowly opened revealing the building behind them, it was a long structure with two towers on either end, the bricks white on everything but the towers roof tiles. Hashirama was impressed, 'you don't get stuff like this back home,' he thought.

The Senju was escorted to the main building to meet the council, he was actually kind of excited to meet the ones who designed all of this.

After lots of minutes of walking he reached the main room where all the members were, the guards escorting him walked away as the door to the room creaked open revealing a bright blue room getting its color from the blue magic circle under 9 people, these people were the council.

"Hello Hashirama," said one of them, this man was Gran Doma, the head chairman. "So your the one across the news everyday."

"Yes, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," Said Hashirama.

"Well us too, how about we take it in turns? You start."

"OK then, this may sound weird but... Have you heard of world travel?" This caused the group to look at each other confused.

"...No we've never heard of anything like that. Are you telling us that your..."

"Yes, I am not from this world," He said bluntly.

"..."

That made the council shock, they've never heard of it, well kind of.

"Are you from a world called Edolas?"

Hashirama just looked and said.

"No."

"Never mind, well no is your answer and time for our question."

'WHAT!? They haven't heard of world travel, then how do I go back!' He thought.

"I just want so say, don't tell anyone this, OK?"

"Yes we wont tell, but just accept our proposal." They urged. "...Become a Wizard Saint."

"What! I was going to ask that!" Hashirama told them.

"Then that means you will?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, but the reason we asked that was because a few weeks ago a saint of ours, Master Jose they called him, illegally declared was on a guild and was defeated by the guild, it was your guild Fairy Tail."

"Oh really? So whats my first order of duty as a saint?" Hashirama asked curiously.

"We only call you in when we need you with this Lacrima." He said holding it out as Hashirama walked closer.

After the councils little celebration they gave him a Lacrima for him to always put in his pocket and a coat that read Wizard Saint on the back.

Once again news went out about this new recruitment and it spread quickly, by one week the entire country knew Hashirama and were happy that a new Wizard Saint was picked, the most happy however was Fairy Tail. Them hearing their new member of the family becoming a saint in a month is like hearing world peace, but they also held the most angry person.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Damn that man!" Shouted a angry blonde who's name is Laxus an S-class but also Makarov's grandson. "I've been here in this guild 7 years and he joins then one month later he becomes a Wizard Saint!"

"No need to worry your plan will work and you will own Fairy Tail as its master," said one of his Thunder Legion called Evergreen.

"Finally time to get that old fool out of business!"

* * *

**Downstairs Fairy Tail**

* * *

A party was raging on in that guild, everyone was happy that their new member was a success, Makarov as mostly happy that now he wont get shut down after sending a new member so a SS-Class job but now it was fine.

What they didn't know was that during their Miss Fairy Tail contest all hell will break lose!

* * *

**Thanks for waiting! This was a short chapter sorry but next one will be the entire festival so around 2500 words! Stay Tuned!  
**

**Bye!**


	6. Fighing Festival!

**Thanks for waiting! This will be a longer chapter!**

**This will be 1,700 words so you better enjoy this special!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fighting Festival**

* * *

Hashirama was returning from a false alarm when the council called him in, now he going to Fairy Tail. The one person he didn't really trust much was Laxus and his team but now he was returning to maybe complete a mission in Fairy Tail. 'Well time for me to buy a house but I need 500,000 more jewels...' He continued to ponder until he actually reached the building.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was shocking. The entire guild was covered in some sort of border with strange runes engraved into them, but in the entrance three people were struggling to get out of the entrance it was Makarov, Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey, is that Hashirama? Oi over here!"

Hashirama turned to the source of the noise and of course it was Natsu.

"Whats wrong with the guild?"

"Oh thank the Heavens your here!" Makarov said. "It was Laxus, he turned the girls of the contest into stone with Evergreen." Makarov said worried as he moved out of the way so Hashirama could see them through the door.

"Why?" Hashirama asked walking to the door.

"NO! STOP!" Natsu shouted causing him to stop," this damned thing in front of the door won't let us out so I don't think it will let you if you enter." He said punching the rune showing Hashirama he couldn't leave.

"Well what do we do now?"

"How about you go Hashirama." Makarov proposed.

Hashirama considered for a moment.

"Ok I'll go stop Laxus and his men!" Hashirama stomped out after he heard.

"He's in the cathedral!"

"OK! I'm off!"

* * *

**Near the cathedral**

* * *

Bixlow was waiting, he heard Hashirama was back and he was told by Laxus to keep him out of the operation.

"Out of my way!"

He turned to see his target, Hashiama.

"Well why don't you stay out of it, new guy,"

"I will use violence!" Hashirama made sure he heard that by taking it up a little.

"_You_ think you could beat _me_?"

"Exactly,"

"Well you seem to be wrong. Go get him babies!" Bixlow quickly commanded he little flying friends to attack him.

Green lasers coming out of the toys Bixlow sent to attacked Hashirama but he was just about able to dodge.

**"Seal!"**

In a puff of smoke, a sword suddenly appeared in Hashirama's hands as he moved out of the way of another attack.

"Some kind of** Re Equip** mage are you?"

The sword wielder jumped with his incredible legs and swung, making 2 of his toys in half. Moving to the other, he also noticed how more toys were flying up in his command.

"What the!?"

"Haha! My magic is infinite! No matter how many times you destroy the body, the soul will still live!"

"So you command souls, That's no good."

"Babies! Attack again!"

This time 10 toys with beams fired making it many time more difficult to dodge, unluckily, he then got a direct hit on his leg.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"HAHAHA!"

The shinobi could only care for the wound for 5 seconds because now that he was unable to dodge all the objects had a clear shot.

"Fire!"

It they swarmed around him. He thought for 0.33 seconds as the beams came closer he figured out what to do. All 10 beams hit their target making the Thunder Legion member happy, until the body turned to wood.

"What?"

One by one his toys fell broken with sword slashes and Hashirama behind them. The body was a **Wood Clone**, the same jutsu that fooled the mighty Madara Uchiha.

This act made Bixlow furious.

"Time to reveal my trump card!"

He removed his helmet only to be met with a crazy face, hair spiking in 3 different directions, tattoos around his forehead and a smiling mouth, Hashirama thought he was a crazy looking guy. His eyes turned a blinding green.

"I'd advice you not to look in my eyes, I can take your soul!"

Hashirama closed his eyes fearing as though his soul will go. A small bit of déjà vu hit him because he always had to close his eyes against Madara.

Pain went through his body as more toys zapped him. He slapped his hands onto the ground.

**"Wood Style: Wood Dome!"**

Wooden pillars emerged out the building he was standing on making a dome encasing Hashirama and defending him from the toys Bixlow owns.

"Wood magic too? You sure are an interesting newbie."

But what he didn't know was that wood was starting to cover his body beginning with his legs, he only realized when Hashirama shouted something from inside the dome.

**"Wood Style: Wooden Stockade!"**

Quickly after, the wood sped up tremendously covering his arms head and legs and he was unable to move.** (If you don't know what a stockade is search up medieval stockade.)**

That didn't stop Bixlow though as he kept squirming around.

**"Tighten!"**

The wood tightened, he wasn't able to move his arms anymore and was only just able to breathe.

"You know ***cough* **that you wont be able to defeat Laxus."

"Oh I assure you I can."

* * *

**Magnolia cathedral**

* * *

Laxus was fighting the masked man Mystogon until Erza and Natsu appeared making him lose his guard and allowing Laxus to burn his mask off showing Jellal causing him to run away. Shortly after, Hashirama arrived.

"Hey your out of the guild." he said.

"Yeah Levy found a way out."

"So lets beat this 'Laxus' guy up!"

"No!" Erza shouted. "We can take him ourselv-" Erza was cut off as a bolt of lightning came straight at her and hit her.

"ERZA! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu said in frustration.

"Oh your here? I didn't notice you,"

"Well now you will!" He charged at Laxus.

Swinging his arms aimlessly, Natsu then got kicked in the side by his lighting leg. Then when he was down with his lightning feet he slammed them down onto his head making a large crater.

Laxus then moved back while Natsu then stood up, preparing for an attack he was quickly head butted into the ground by Erza.

"Why that's not a nice thing to do to your comrade." Laxus commented.

"Alright Laxus! What have you put in the sky?"

"Oh my Thunder Palace you mean."

"Your despicable! Attacking your own town!"

**"Re Equip: Lightning Empress Armor!"**

Erza's armor them changed to a light blue and showed much of her chest area, hair tied and a lightning staff, Hashirama didn't think it would at all help.

"Lightning empress huh? Well it won't save you from my attack!" He ferociously said sending an attack at her but she jumped straight up.

"Now that we're using the same magic its a fair fight!"

She used here staff and aimed lightning right at him but he turned himself into lighting and dodged. He then sent a powerful lightning attack at her to test the armor, it came closer only to be absorbed by the armor.

"Oh your still standing huh?"

"Erza would you just leave it already I told you I can take care of him myself!" She turned behind her.

"Well then, I'll have to put my faith in both of you." she said proudly.

"Huh?" Hashirama was having a little day dream on what the hell was happening that he missed all the action.

Erza then ran to the exit of the church.

"Hey! Where 'ya goin'?" He asked confused, "Hold on, don't tell me your gonna try and destroy that thing?"

"You must have a death wish."

"If that's what it takes then I'll accept it!"

"No!" He went to chase her until Natsu attacked.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

A burst of flames shot from Natsu's mouth and was directly aimed at Laxus.

"Hey jerk! I'm gonna beat you down!"

"Yeah!"

"No! Hashirama go help Erza!"

"I'm helping you!"

"I don't need you help! She does!"

"Fine!"

Hashirama was angry, not at Laxus but Natsu, he did see how much he got injured, 'I'll just stand outside and watch but if anything goes wrong I'll help him.' Hashirama thought.

**(Skip to near the end of the fight when they're on the roof but without Gajeel, sorry but I forgot he was in the fight.)**

"The guild isn't yours Laxus. Just think about it." Natsu squeaked spitting out blood.

"SHUT UP!"

**"Breakdown Fist of the Thunder Dragon!"**

A massive fist of lightning as large as a building headed to Natsu and if it hits he would surly die.

***BANG* *CRASH***

It hit... or did it?

"Your 100 years to young to be telling me what to do!"

***Slam***

Natsu's fist collided with the ground in frustration showing he's OK.

"I'll make sure you'll die now!"

**"Halberd of the Thunder Dragon!"**

A lightning spear came roaring at Natsu at an incredible speed too quick for him to react.

It was deflected.

**"Wood Style: Wood Pillar!"**

The wood came out of Hashirama's arm right in front of Natsu absorbing the attack. **(I know wood is a insulator but I made it a conductor so electricity passes through it to take Gajeel's place.) **

"Hashirama!" Levy, Freed and Gajeel shouted in fear of him.

"GO!" Hashirama said quietly in pain.

**"ARRRGHHH!"** Natsu was indeed angry.

**"IRON FIST...!" **Flames burst around him.

"Damn you!"

**"OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **He hit him right on the head and turned for his next attack.

**"TALONS!"** He swiped his talons at Laxus's body and slashed.

**"WING SLASH!" **Both his arms attacked Laxus's shoulders.

**"SWORD EDGE!"** He headbutted him with flames around his head.

**"FLAMING ELBOW!"** He elbowed his face.

**"BLAZING FLASHOVER BLADE!"** He spun around as the fire surrounded him and beat Laxus!

"Laxus...Lost!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Sorry I made Hashirama look weak but I needed to do it to change future chapters.**

**Bye!**


End file.
